De pescas y observaciones
by Placeba
Summary: Amy a veces sacaba su lado infantil y, hasta cierta medida, ingenuo; sin embargo, cuando veía la sonrisa de Glenn y los sutiles tics de Daryl no podía negar su regocijo ante lo que sólo ella parecía saber. One-shoot.


**DE PESCAS Y OBSERVACIONES**

_por Placeba_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Ni el cómic ni la serie de televisión me pertenecen. Capítulo único escrito sin fines de lucro y que contiene un pequeño spoiler de la primera temporada._

* * *

**I**

Amy de repente elevó sus ojos claros hacia el mechón de cabello amarillento que sus dedos habían capturado sobre su frente.

Sentada a un lado de la fogata, la joven se había autoimpuesto vigilar el pescado que horas antes había capturado junto a su hermana mayor en el lago que colindaba con el campamento, y gracias a ello desde hace horas sus pensamientos se vieron eclipsados hacia su niñez, cuando solía ir a pescar con su padre y ambos tenían el tácito acuerdo de devolver los peces al agua para alimentarse con la comida que juntos preparaban en casa la noche anterior al viaje. No era de extrañar su poca experiencia dado las minúsculas veces que se cocinó pescado en casa, no obstante, y con sorpresa, ahora contaba con los conocimientos de Andrea al respecto, sólo recién dándose el tiempo de pensar en la opuesta crianza que ambas hermanas recibieron de su progenitor.

Pensar en ello le sacaba una sonrisa. A esas alturas del partido se le hacía bobo malgastar dinero en carnada y en gasolina siendo que al final desperdiciaban la deliciosa comida y la ardua pesca, pero por otro lado, por nada del mundo Amy cambiaría los preciados recuerdos que tenía de esos días con su padre. No en esos momentos cuando su única pertenencia real eran únicamente los recuerdos de los días pasados, de la vida que alguna vez tuvo y de las personas que una vez estuvieron a su lado, que estuvieron vivos.

Las risas y charlas de los niños llegaron a sus oídos. Todos jugaban a unos metros de Amy, próximos a la casa rodante de Dale y bajo la fresca sombra que unos cuantos árboles frondosos les brindaban.

Amy sintió una absurda y exagerada nostalgia. Generalmente, ella era la encargada de cuidar de todos esos pequeños y la tarea, pese a ser algo tediosa, no le desagradaba en absoluto; ahora, en cambio, todos parecían tan enajenados en sus propias cuestiones acordes con sus lacónicas edades que dejaban a Amy de lado con todas sus dudas y preocupaciones de adulto. Unatenue sonrisa se le escapa al verlos, en parte contagiada del fulgor infantil que aún, pese a las desfavorables y horrorosas circunstancias, no se difuminaba en esos niños y por otro lado con un inequívoco dejo de tristeza al saber todo lo que esas pequeñas personas estaban forzados a pasar; lo que Andrea, ella misma y todos debían de soportar y hacer frente.

El agobiante sol cubría todo el cuerpo de Amy, haciéndole sentir cómo la piel descubierta de sus brazos inminentemente estaba cambiando de color a un tono más bronceado que no la satisfacía en nada. Encorvada sobre la tierra y expuesta a todo el abrumador calor veraniego y a las brasas contra la carne aún cruda de la decena de pescados sobre la improvisada parrilla, Amy se entretuvo analizando los matices que el cabello entre sus dedos índice y pulgar iba tomando conforme cambiaba de ángulo. Estaba aburrida y no le apetecía abandonar su puesto e ir por alguna gorra dentro de la caravana o algún libro. En momentos así, cuando se hallaba inerte y sin ningún crío pululando a su alrededor, echaba mucho de menos su teléfono celular y el mandar un mensaje de texto, aunque fuera con la más escueta y tonta sigla de su repertorio.

Antes de deprimirse más agarró una espátula, que como muchas otras cosas curiosas era propiedad de Dale, para girar un par de pescados formando un sonido y un aroma que se le antojo exquisito. Posteriormente regresó a su posición e intercambió un par de breves palabras con Dale, quien vigilaba desde la parte superior de su vehículo, para luego dedicarse a contemplar el perímetro que la rodeaba, las aves que se posaban en algunas ramas de los árboles cercanos y las personas que transitaban en torno a su cocina improvisada y que ocasionalmente le dedicaban miradas o palabras.

Cuando Amy estaba pensando en que necesitaba, con urgencia, a alguien de su edad, la inconfundible gorra de Glenn Rhee apareció en su campo visual emergiendo entre unos arbustos espesos que rodeaban la cantera. Amy sonrió inmediatamente con la idea de llamar al joven coreano para que le hiciera compañía o algo por el estilo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, las palabras rápidamente se le trabaron en la punta de la lengua y toda la disposición que tuvo en que Glenn le animara el rato murieron cuando vislumbró la otra persona que se presentó tras el mismo lugar en que apareció el coreano y que no dudó en detener con alguna palabra al primero.

Y entonces la cocción del dichoso pescado pasó a un imperioso segundo plano.

—Comenzó la novela de la tarde —murmuró Amy arqueando las cejas con un notorio aire expectante en sus facciones.

Súbitamente Glenn y Daryl Dixon quedaron frente a frente, y a una distancia bastante particular al parecer de Amy, o al menos, si es que ambos hombres intentaban ocultar algo como su latente tensión, pensó ella entretenida. Parecieron intercambiar algunos concisos términos y luego se observaron -o el menor de los Dixon lo hacía porque el otro le daba la espalda a Amy- por un tiempo que hasta a ella le resultó eterno y extraño, por no decir significativo.

Y sucedió lo que siempre pasaba desde un tiempo atrás cuando esos dos se enzarzaban en su bizarra comunicación no verbal: Daryl Dixon parpadeaba y se alejaba en dirección a su tienda con la mirada baja, pasandose un dedo bajo la nariz como si estuviera limpiando algo inexistente y Glenn, por su parte, permanecía unos segundos estático en su posición para seguidamente parecer recordar algo que lo movía a caminar y comportarse como una persona normal, con la palabra desconcierto adherida a su rostro que al instante pasaba a ser una grácil sonrisa que lo hacía ver más aniñado.

Amy soltó un suspiro. El estupor de ser, por ahora, la única espectadora de esas sutiles situaciones pasó a ser una pequeña diversión que a veces se le hacía un poco preocupante, pero confiaba en que Glenn supiera en qué pantalones se estaba metiendo, literalmente o no, y en que Daryl parecía, en el fondo, alguien medio decente y diferente de su aborrecido hermano mayor.

—Cariño, tu comida va a pasar a mejor vida —dijo la voz de Dale provocándole un respingo que casi la llevó a un ataque de pánico al acordarse de lo olvidada que tenía su tarea. Amy soltó una retahíla de maldiciones mientras se encargaba de alejar el pescado del fuego con la mayor presteza posible y pronto sus ganas de jugar a ser espía, rememorar su niñez y todas las historias que deducía sobre chicos coreanos "fraternizando" con patea traseros quedaron al olvido.

* * *

_¿Alguien se preguntará de qué va esto? Lo único que puedo decir es que estoy shipeando fuertemente con el Daryl/Glenn luego de pasearme por el mundo de LJ y mi universo se expandió a limites insospechados; además de agregar que este título es bien mierda, pero no se me ocurrió nada más, ya saben. Shoot soso y algo burdo que preferí subir y dejarme de tonterías como aplazar el Darenn (? que mi nuevo lado medio slash necesita crear (cómo diablos se apoda a esa pareja?) Esto serviría como impulso para escribir algo más explícito, o espero que así sea. En fin gente, saludos._


End file.
